All They cared about
by pierzynskifan12
Summary: All they cared about was each other. They are best friends but watch as they go through a year without each other. Rating possible could be changed. Trish,John,Stacy,Randy,Ashley,Matt,Amy,Adam,Melina,Batista,Steph,HHH,Torrie,Billy.More Characters ?
1. Chapter 1

Walk Away

John Cena's POV

Don't get me wrong I love my best friends I do, but sometimes they just…. I don't know. Sometimes they get on my nerves, but I know they do it for my own good. Even though I love them they still can bug the hell out of me.

Sometimes it will be just me and the guys and they start talking about their girl friends or wives or whatever. I guess when they start talking about their girls I zone out and start thinking about something else. I don't know if it is just because I myself don't have a girlfriend. Believe me I don't want a commitment type relationship, I just want someone to listen to me, who will be there for me when I am down. Believe me my friends already do that, but I just want someone who doesn't know me as well as they do.

I have my friends who are girls- Torrie, Stacy, Melina, Ashley, Amy, and Stephanie- but they all know me inside and out, so to speak. I have know most of them since I started and some of them since I started. I know them well and they know me well. They ever need anything they can count on me. It goes both ways, I hope. Lol! But there is just one girl I'd like to get to know a better Trish Stratus. We are friends but we have never really hung out and talked.

A/N: I own no one! I wished I owned John Cena but sadly I dont. Read and Review! If you hate it tell me if you love it and want more tell me, I can take it!


	2. Chapter 2 part a: Im to Melina

IM from Trish to Melina

Trish's screen name is canadagirl and Melina's screen name is princessmel

Canadagirl: hello melina. what is up?

Princessmel: nmhjc u?

Canadagirl: nm

Princessmel: so what is everyone doing 2night

Canadagirl: we r all going clubbin'! )

Princessmel: lol! i am in!

Canadagirl: party ova here whoo whoo

Princessmel: well, trashy are you going to hook up with mr. hottie hot, WWE champ John Cena! )

Canadagirl: no! i mean i like him and all i just don't know him well enough to hook up wit him. (yet! LOL!)

Princessmel: sure sure we will see what happens

Canadagirl: mel!

Princessmel: okay ok ill stop.

Canadagirl: c ya l8tr

Princessmel: bye- bye


	3. Part 2b: Melina's POV

A/N I totally forgot to put in my last chapter that I own nothing. I know that no body likes Melina but in my stories I am trying to show a different side of her. I hope you like it! Reviews are encouraged! R&R!

Melina's POV

I am in love! Only he doesn't know it yet. I am totally and completely in love with the Animal Batista. I know what I did to him was wrong. But Nitro and Mercury told me to do something to take his mind off the match. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I acted like a slut. Even worse I had to file a lawsuit against Dave for sexual harassment. I didn't want to but I had to otherwise I would have gotten beat up by MNM again. I also had to do it so Mark or Nitro or Mercury could be the new World Heavy Weight Champion by putting his mind in another place and not in the ring. I am ashamed of what I did to Dave and wish it had never happened.

I am so sick of people telling me what to do. That is all Mercury and Nitro ever do. "Do this, do that! Wear this, wear that. Clean this , clean that. blah blah blah." All I want is to be around people who care about me and will help me through things when they get rough. Mercury and Nitro had never given a damn about me and never will. I am so sick and tired of people hitting me and bossing me around. That is why I was so glad when I became friends with Torrie, Stacy, Trish, Amy and I became friends. I can talk to them about anything and I know that they wont judge me or anything like that. Ashley and Steph are some of my good friends, too. Stephanie has been a great friend since I started here she really made me feel like I was a part of the family and stuff. Ashley is always good just to talk to because she has been through some of the same stuff I am. They are always around if I need anything. When I hang out with the girls I get to hang out with the guys- including Dave. But sometimes I get they feeling I am unwanted. I know it might be silly but I get that impression. I love everybody so much it would hurt if I never saw or talked to them again. They are the only people I have ever known that have ever really cared. I mean really cared. I have met so many people that have said they cared but than they go behind your back and talk shit about you. I hate when that happens. I just don't want to lose my friends they are what is important to me in life. I don't know what I would do with out them I love them so much. They know me so well and I don't know what I would do with out them.

I know people might not excpect me and Trish to be friends or even close but I am proud to say we are. I know what you are thinking after everything I tried to do to get the Women's Championship, how could me and the Women's Champ be friends? Well it is simple Trish and I have some things in common, I think I am the most dominate diva on Smackdown and she knows she is the most dominate diva on RAW. We also like a lot of the same stuff and she has been in my position before, where you dont want to be known as the slut the rest of your carreer you want to be something bigger than that. Trish is going to try to help me the best she can get out of MNM and make a name for my self. Trish is a great person that I am glad I can call friend. Now if I could just figure out what outfit to where tonight. Red skrit? Yellow? Oh well.


End file.
